The following description relates to applying modular reductions in cryptographic protocols.
Cryptography systems are used to communicate securely over public channels. For example, some cryptography systems allow messages to be encrypted by a public key and decrypted by a private key. Certain transformations, such as a number theoretic transformation (NTT) and its inverse, may be used in cryptographic protocols.